<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The little bit of Paris in our view by Petroselinum_crispum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455738">The little bit of Paris in our view</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petroselinum_crispum/pseuds/Petroselinum_crispum'>Petroselinum_crispum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danger Days Gerard, French Character, M/M, Paris - Freeform, References to Sex, american tourist frank, based of a really adorable poem i read once, current frank, french artist gerard, ignore me, no explicit sex tho, sorry I'm just a poetry nerd, the poem was called "in paris with you"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petroselinum_crispum/pseuds/Petroselinum_crispum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank falls in love with an artist in paris</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bert McCracken/Gerard Way (past), Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The little bit of Paris in our view</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based of a poem called "in paris with you", i can't remember who by but I'm sure if you google it you'll be able to find out.</p><p>also french artist gerard is my favourite au and i don't know why? like it came out of nowhere but i fell in love with it.</p><p>danger days gerard<br/>current frank</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched him as he paced the carpet, french that I couldn’t and didn’t want to understand spewing out of his lips. From the little I knew about Gerard, he did this a lot.<br/>
“And then he dare cheat on me, can you believe?”<br/>
His english, though stifled with a thick accent, was understandable, and I hummed lightly in response. A slight smile on my lips.<br/>
“But I am of course over him”<br/>
He downed the rest  of his wine and sighed dramatically, I hid a laugh.<br/>
“Of course”</p><p>I woke with gerards  warm arm slung over my bare waist, the dirty sheets crumpled at the bottom of the bed and whatever belongings I had strewn around the room. I stood up and began gathering my clothes.<br/>
“mon amour, where are you going?”<br/>
Gerard had awoken, brushing his almost neon hair out of his face and the sleep out of his  eyes.<br/>
“I’ve got a flight in two hours”<br/>
“Stay”<br/>
I shouldn’t have, but I did. Dropping the shirt in my hand and crawling back to bed where Gerard wrapped me in his warm arms and we slept till midday, waking only when there was a loud knock on the door and a call of “room cleaning”.</p><p>We had fucked again after we woke up, tangled in the linen and sweaty from the midsummer sun. gerard moaned bert, mixed with expletives as he came, I pretended not to hear. </p><p>I knew I was the rebound, just something to keep Bert off his mind. Why else would a creature as enchanting as him waste his time on some american tourist. Yet still when I missed my flight I didn’t book another one, and when Gerard asked me to come to his apartment and away from the old hotel I agreed.</p><p>His apartment overlooked the seine, and it would have been sought after and pricey if in better condition. Yet the crumbling little room just seemed so Gerard, with its paint splattered floorboards and stacks of canvases, so I felt immediately at home. We whiled away the afternoon with wine and sketching and a feast of whatever Gerard could find in his fridge, and we ended the day with yet another mess of sheets and moans.</p><p>Gerard drifted to sleep almost immediately, curling up to my side and letting out soft breaths. I couldn’t, instead concentrating on the cracks that spiderwebbed their way across the ceiling. </p><p>What happened to get me into this situation. That was the question that raced through my mind. How did I get here? With a guy I still hardly knew and could hardly understand. </p><p>Not that being here was a bad thing, I was starting to think this was the best thing to ever happen to me. Gerard understood me in ways no one else did, and I would follow him to the ends of the earth that was for sure.</p><p>Fuck. I really was in deep with this one.</p><p>I shook Gerard awake softly, causing the french man to curse softly before sitting up.<br/>
“Ouais”<br/>
“Gerard I love you”<br/>
He smiled softly, before stifling a yawn.<br/>
“I love you too, now shut up before I make you sleep on the floor”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ps follow my twitter @gabescobra<br/>its just me shitposting about gabe saporta ngl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>